brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c13s02
Text While the start was a little rocky, soon enough Luna was pacified when she opened the box Discombobulation had left them, and found many packets inside, each filled with cards. She took great pleasure in ripping these foil packages apart while Shining Armor explained in detail what they had found out was happening in the Appleloosa area. Specifically, most of the weather disturbances seemed to be coming from a cluster of mountains maybe a day's march from Appleloosa. Lightning storms and bizarre lightshows were regularly being witnessed by the citizenry during both night and day, with these mountains at the epicenter of the strange events. The missing locals were also ponies who lived at the edge of town or frequented the areas that faced towards these mountains... as well as any and all ponies who had gone to investigate the mysterious disturbances. Apparently ponies had several sent letters to Canterlot, requesting assistance, but many of these had been filed away as only being nuisance reports: after all, 'ponies being abducted' and 'strange lights in the sky' didn't sound all that believable when you put them together in one sentence. That, and there were many other problems for Canterlot to attend to than some desert expansion that seemed to be doing fine on its own otherwise. There was only one other report from Appleloosa that had given any leads whatosever to what could be responsible for this, but Shining Armor didn't know how much credit to give it. It had described a pony, apparently raving, simply vanishing into thin air. Shining Armor had no idea what to make of it, but the letter had described the pony as 'very large, with shiny patches.' And that thought gave Scrivener Blooms chills and made Luna go silent and serious, and Shining Armor had been so disturbed by the change in their demeanor he had stopped trying to dismiss it as unimportant. They couldn't rule out that a Clockwork Pony had been sighted, and it made a lot of worries feel that much more real to Luna and Scrivener. And while they were both in good form... perhaps even better than they had ever been... none of them could forget about what the other Clockwork Ponies had been capable of. They hadn't defeated the Hexad, the Elite of Decretum, without cost, after all: those six Clockwork Ponies had maimed and killed allies, friends and family. Like Twilight Sparkle... like Odin. They had let Celestia do most of the talking and explaining, while Luna had distracted herself by poking through the cards Discombobulation had left them and Scrivener frowned horribly as he tried to understand the convoluted page of rules he had dug out of one of the boxes. None of the ponies of this layer liked the thought of what they were up against, and Scrivener couldn't really blame them: he didn't like the thought of what they would be dealing with either. But shortly after Luna discovered there was a dining car filled with all kinds of food, beverages, and other things, and after Scrivener had gotten her coffee and made her a sandwich, the armored sapphire mare had suddenly huffed, looked up from the cards she had gone back to examining, and declared: “No more of this! Cast off, foul depression, and begone! Instead, as Sleipnir always did, I shall be happy... and to start, I believe thou needs a nickname, Princess Luna.” Princess Luna looked up blankly from the book she had been reading in her seat by herself across the aisle. Scrivener Blooms and Celestia, meanwhile, pointedly ignored both Lunas as they sorted through the countless cards that the boxes had been filled with. “Brynhild, I... don't believe that is necessary.” “Well, I do not care. I do.” Luna Brynhild retorted staunchly, then she frowned even deeper, the Princess of the Night wincing at the thunderous look. “And by Valhalla above, how can thou be me? Reading peacefully after a pleasant discussion, I have not heard thee raise thy voice once... what is it thou art reading, anyway?” The armored mare's horn glowed and yanked the book away from Princess Luna's hooves, and the mare grabbed at it wildly as it was jerked through the air, saying quickly: “Brynhild, please be gentle!” “And where is the fun in that? Besides, I have always been rough and never gotten complaints.” the warrior mare replied roguishly, grinning widely before her eyes turned to the cover, and then she scowled at it before ordering: “Scrivener, read!” Scrivener glanced towards her, and the book rammed into his face, the stallion only twitching slightly from impact. He waited patiently for a moment as Luna ground the book into his features with telekinesis, and then it floated backwards enough for him to at least see the title, and he said dryly: “It says 'The Gracious Clown.' It sounds and looks artsy. I don't like it.” “I have found that it's a very wonderfully funny story.” Princess Luna said a bit stiffly, standing up as Scrivener took the book in his hooves and turned it around to read the back, while Luna Brynhild looked with something like disappointment at her counterpart. “What? What is so wrong?” “'The dowager's life is not a good one; for while in the title is 'do wages,' we are never paid due wages. Instead, we find we must 'do wager' ourselves upon every chance we get for better alms.'” Scrivener read, and then he bit his tongue and visibly gave a little shudder as he lowered the book. “Literary puns. Horses of Heaven. Literary puns.” “It is very good writing!” Princess Luna argued, huffing at this, and Scrivener opened his mouth... then winced when Celestia gave him a pointed look, and he instead sighed tiredly and slumped a bit, grumbling and holding the book out. Princess Luna took it with a flick of her horn, the book glowing and floating quickly back to drop in her seat as she looked relieved, before she smiled and added: “I have always been fond of such prose, ever since I was first able to read. As a matter of fact, I have been writing often lately... I suppose you could call me a 'poet lunate.'” The Princess smiled at her own bad joke, and Luna Brynhild stared at her as Celestia looked pleadingly at Scrivener Blooms, who was twitching in his seat and had a forced smile on his face. And down the car, Twilight Sparkle winced before looking across at Shining Armor, who she had been talking quite happily with, and whispered urgently: “Go get Princess Luna away from Scrivener!” “What? Why?” Shining Armor looked confused, glancing over his shoulder with a smile. “Actually, she seems rather... happy. If I can share a secret with you, Twili, she's awful at writing, but she loves to talk about it.” “No, no, you don't... wait... did you just call me Twili?” The Lich looked dumbfounded for a moment, and Shining Armor blushed a little, making the violet mare smile for a moment... and then shake her head hurriedly, saying quickly: “Look, Scrivener was the Court Poet of Canterlot. I think he was one of the youngest ever appointed, if not the youngest. And he's always been sarcastic, but the only time he ever turns into a really massive jerk is when-” “I really like the imagery that the metaphysical allusions invoke.” Princess Luna said positively, and Twilight winced as Scarlet Sage looked up from around the table across from them with horror. Scrivener dropped his face in his hooves, wheezing loudly, and then Luna Brynhild looked up with a wide grin and sparkling eyes even as Celestia looked at her pleadingly. Princess Luna was distracted by Scrivener for a moment, but then she smiled widely when Luna Brynhild said brightly: “What a funny coincidence! For Scrivener Blooms is a writer! He just published a book recently, as a matter of fact. 'Twas very successful.” Princess Luna's eyes widened, and then Scrivener stared in horror as Luna Brynhild happily bounced out of her seat and hurriedly ushered the Princess to sit in her place, before the armored mare turned and strode cheerfully down the corridor to where Twilight was staring at her with disbelief. The Lich opened her mouth, but the warrior mare only sniffed loudly, declaring: “I am doing everypony a favor, that is all. Scrivener shall learn patience and we shall see the mettle Princess Luna is made of.” “Scrivener is going to kill you, you understand that, right? I mean, really, he is.” Twilight said finally, and Luna only shrugged amiably before shoving Shining Armor over and sitting down beside the stallion, leaning on the table and grinning over at him widely as he stared at her. “Well, if I am to die soon, will thou grant me a dying wish, Shining Armor?” she asked kindly, and the ivory stallion swallowed thickly as he leaned away from her. While he tried to babble out a response, Scrivener Blooms was staring blankly at Princess Luna as she happily rambled: “-and of course the dysfunction prevalent in the supposition that it must be a feminine weakness is inherently flawed, but I still enjoy the paradoxes presented in the gender arguments by Chancy, it's just that it's hard for me to wrap my mind around how such a nice stallion could write such presupposing and degrading characterizations...” I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. Scrivener mumbled mentally, reaching up and rubbing slowly at his temple as he looked over at Celestia, who was looking at him with sympathy as her little red squirrel chittered quietly on her shoulder. And what bothered him most of all was that he could tell, really, really tell, that she was trying to impress him and get on his good side, but she sounded so... so... “And what do you think of gender studies in literature?” Princess Luna asked curiously, and Scrivener slowly turned his head to look at her creakily. “I'm sure you must have some very interesting interpretations. Who do you model your female characters off of? And what about your male characters, do you use familial figures?” Scrivener laughed shortly at this, then opened his mouth... and hurriedly covered it before he could speak. Then he felt a tickle run through his mind, as Princess Luna stared at him before asking slowly: “Are you alright, Scrivener Blooms? I don't mean to take over the conversation, of course, it's just that... I never get to talk about these things with my big sister. She has no interest in... allusive metaphor and purposeful discrepancy and the role of the mare as a tragicomic heroine.” Oh just make her shut up! howled a voice in Scrivener's head, and the stallion twitched violently before he caught a vision of Valthrudnir standing with his hands grasping the sides of his head, a snarl distorting the dragon's face. This insufferable, endlessly-prattling amateur is a worse hack than you, Nihete! All she's doing is ramming words of no meaning together into painful, incoherent exclamations of bile that have nothing to do with anything! “Since when do you care about literature...” Scrivener muttered, glancing up, and when Princess Luna frowned at him and looked a little unnerved, he cleared his throat and tapped on his temple, looking back at her and saying lamely: “Sorry, uh... was... thinking about the past. I... I think you're... trying. Really. Hard.” Luna smiled at him, and Scrivener winced as he rubbed at his forehead slowly before the mare began quickly: “Well, if you're a published author, you must be well-worth some esteem, to say the-” “No, uh, no. That's... that's a logical fallacy.” Scrivener said delicately, and then he halted before asking impulsively: “Why don't you recite one of your poems for me? I'm sure you must have at least one committed to memory, or have something with you.” Princess Luna brightened... and Valthrudnir gave such a scream of indignant frustration that even Luna Brynhild twitched and looked up sharply, Twilight frowning in surprise at the reaction of the mare before she muttered: “Excuse me.” She almost threw herself out of her seat, hurrying down the corridor and then glaring past Princess Luna at Scrivener Blooms, saying sharply: “Scrivy, I require thee for a moment. Thou too, Celestia, please, just for a moment. I am sure Princess Luna needs a moment to remember her poem, in any event.” “Is something wrong?” Luna asked uneasily, even as she carefully slipped out of her seat to let Scrivener stand up with a surprised look, but the armored sapphire mare only gave a small, but reassuring smile to her counterpart. “Nay, 'tis nothing that thou has to concern thyself with. 'Tis just... something strange.” Luna said finally, nodding after a moment. Meanwhile, Celestia had already opened the door to the next compartment, and Scrivener followed the ivory mare through as Luna gave another small smile. “Fear not, Luna... Poetess. Nay, that is not a good enough name for thee, I shall think harder upon it.” The Princess of the Night smiled awkwardly, and the warrior mare nodded firmly before striding through the open door and into the next car, flicking her horn to shut the door behind them. Celestia and Scrivener were already standing at the other end of the narrow corridor, and Luna looked meditatively back and forth at the doors on either side that likely led into private compartments before her eyes flicked up and she almost-shouted: “And what in Helheim's name happened?” Both the ivory mare and the charcoal stallion winced, and then Scrivener shook his head quickly and said finally: “I don't know. I was feeling... like murdering you and insanely frustrated and trying to bite back my responses, and suddenly Valthrudnir is there in my head, apparently just as pissed off as me, if not more so. Like he's...” Scrivener broke off, but Celestia picked up on what the earth pony had been about to say with ease, saying softly: “Like he was feeling the same emotions as you were, correct?” The stallion nodded hesitantly as Luna shivered a little at this thought, feeling... disturbed, was a word that came to mind, but it didn't fully cover the depth and array of emotion that came with the idea that Valthrudnir and Scrivener were sharing the same feelings somehow. Worse yet, it brought many more questions to mind... and among them the fear that if Valthrudnir was becoming more like Scrivener... did that mean Scrivener was going to start becoming more like Valthrudnir? Luna shivered a little at this thought, and Scrivener looked across at her silently before Celestia said slowly: “You mentioned before... Luna, Valthrudnir couldn't harm you, and no one could harm him. You also mentioned that your higher level of mental thought and telepathy had been blocked while in your dreams, although more recently-” “When we sleep, our communication has been as normal, aye, now what is it that thou has in mind, Celestia?” Luna asked quietly, looking over at the ivory winged unicorn with a frown. But when Celestia only smiled faintly, the dark-blue mare blushed and lowered her head a little, mumbling: “My apologies. 'Tis just... emotions. I am emotional. I am passionate. I am excessively frustrated and worried and anxious and wish to pummel the entire world until it all makes sense and the path becomes easy, not harsh and unrelenting.” “I know, little sister. I know.” Celestia said soothingly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the ivory mare lowered her head in thought. “I think... and I only think, Luna, nothing is certain... I may know how Valthrudnir is exerting such power, and possibly what's also serving as his source of energy. He must have tapped into your linked souls somehow... absorbing the energy that flows between you and shielding himself with it.” Luna growled at this, baring her teeth, but Celestia continued quietly: “It's a disturbing thought, for many reasons. But believe it or not, this may also be a good sign. It can help us isolate what he's doing and how he's doing it, and we may be able to use it against him. If he's rooted in so deeply that strong emotions and reactions from Scrivener might effect him...” “Yeah, but... I take it there's a lot of downsides, too. And worse, the possibility that maybe he was just having a temper-tantrum or something after all.” Scrivener grimaced a little, looking up nervously at Celestia, and the ivory mare smiled a little and nodded slowly. “You've always been good at picking the dark cloud out of any silver lining, brother.” Celestia said softly, and Scrivener laughed despite himself, shrugging a little as Luna sighed but gave the smallest of smiles. “If he's using the soul link somehow, he's definitely rooted in your side of it, and more than likely he doesn't care how badly you get injured for him to continue to survive. He must be little more than an echo, and he clearly can't exert any influence right now apart from what he can do to you, Scrivener Blooms... but he can likely hurt you. We know that he's capable of taking over your mind and body. And as was demonstrated before... he'll use you as a shield if others attempt to attack him. Even if we find a way to uproot him... he may be so deeply entrenched that if we did tear him out, it would doubtlessly injure you badly. It might even... do worse.” She quieted, and Scrivener nodded slowly, looking down and closing his eyes before he grimaced and muttered: “And you know that even if it... did... worse... I'd still want you to. I'd want to take that risk.” “Scrivener, thou art again making it very tempting for me to hit thee.” Luna grumbled, and then she hesitated before asking finally: “Celestia, does... does thou think that this may mean as Scrivener may feel Valthrudnir's emotions... he may react to the Jötnar in the same way? I am afraid that...” She looked silently at him, and Scrivener was surprised that Luna had actually voiced the question... almost as surprised as Celestia, who reared back slightly before she smiled faintly. But the moment Luna saw this expression on Celestia's face, she huffed grouchily and snapped: “Oh do not coddle me, big sister! Nor thou, Scrivy, I am... damn thee both, I am permitted to be concerned! I am no monster, thou art both the foul monsters!” The charcoal stallion rolled his eyes at this, sighing tiredly as Luna pawed angrily at the floor before Celestia said reassuringly: “Even if Valthrudnir could try and inhibit or affect Scrivener's emotions, I don't believe that Scrivener would change. He's far too stubborn, cynical and paranoid to allow anyone to tamper with his emotions.” “Oh. Oh, thank you, Celestia, wow, you really brightened my day.” Scrivener said dryly, but he couldn't help smiling... and somehow, her words really had reassured him. For a few moments, he only looked up at her, thanking her silently, but the ivory winged unicorn only gave him a tender look in return, not needing to speak to let him know she was only glad to help. There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna finally grunted and nodded approvingly, looking back and forth between them as she said kindly: “While I am very delighted to see that thou art both getting along so well, any passionate relations will have to wait until later. But fear not, Celestia, if thou desires to share delight with my husband, thou need only have to ask... and beg just a little. Do it with those sultry eyes I remember Freya oft gave her admirers.” “Now, Luna, please. We have to get back to the others for now.” Celestia replied easily, and then she smiled slightly over at Scrivener, adding softly: “And besides. I wouldn't want you to get too jealous now, little sister.” “Jealous? Jealous! Thou should be the jealous one, he is all mine, not thine!” Luna shouted, as Celestia strode calmly past, and then the sapphire mare stormed after her, snapping as they strode back into the open passenger car: “Or art thou questioning my skill in bed, saying thou would please him the better? Damnation, Celestia, I shall have thou know if the desire so took me I could make thee scream my name to the heavens high above so loudly, that all of Asgard would ring with thy cries! I could make thy screams raise the dead, and not just in the literal sense!” “You always were good at raising the dead, Luna.” Celestia said mildly, and Twilight turned beet-red as Luna's jaw dropped, and then the ivory mare glanced awkwardly over at the Lich. “I mean... well, I didn't mean to direct that at you, Twilight.” Scrivener strode in behind them, paused when he realized all eyes were staring at them, and then he cleared his throat awkwardly before asking Princess Luna, who was gaping herself at the two winged unicorns: “Hey, uh... Princess Luna. Why don't you come over here and recite your poem in private, instead of. In front of an audience.” “Oh, I'd... I'd like that, thank you for the consideration.” Princess Luna said awkwardly, and then she blushed a little as she looked for a few long moments at Brynhild, then smiled a bit before hurrying past her and into the next car over. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were both giggling madly behind their hooves, and Applejack and Big Mac were both staring at Luna, who glowered over at them crossly before she snapped: “What?” Big Mac hurriedly looked away, and Applejack blushed, holding up her hooves and saying awkwardly: “N-Nothing, nothing, nothing at all. Nothing. Just uh... I mean... I thought you were uh... well, with Scrivener.” “Oh, Scrivener is more of a mare than Twilight some days, I swear. All primping and fussing and... cleaning the house and cooking the meals. Twilight can do none of those things. Or at least, I have never see her do any of those things.” Luna looked thoughtfully over at the Lich, who glared at her before covering her face and flushing again as the sapphire mare continued: “And she kisses like a stallion, too. She is very controlling, particularly with her tongue. Why, I-” “Alright, Brynhild, that's enough sharing, I think.” Celestia said quickly, glancing dryly over at her little sister, who huffed a bit. Applejack was staring, while sitting at another table, Apple Bloom was grinning widely behind a hoof as Scarlet Sage and Antares both looked with abject horror at their mother, and Meadowlark was calmly, carefully keeping her eyes on the book about zebra culture in front of her. For a few moments, Luna Brynhild grumbled, and then she walked over to Applejack and narrowed her eyes at her, leaning in close. Applejack stared back, then she began to open her mouth, and Luna Brynhild leaned forwards and kissed her firmly for a moment, making the goldenrod mare's eyes bulge in shock as she almost toppled backwards, the other ponies at the table staring before Luna drew quickly back. Applejack sat, looking stunned as her mouth worked stupidly for a moment, and Celestia simply sighed and shook her head as she turned and strode away to a quieter table. Twilight, meanwhile, was glowering, and Shining Armor had his jaw dropped almost to the floor, as Luna smacked her lips a few times, then said kindly: “Now we have not been struck by lightning and thou hast not exploded. See? 'Tis perfectly fun to kiss pretty mares.” Luna smiled, then strode over towards Twilight, but first paused by Shining Armor, reaching up and gently pushing his jaw closed as she remarked kindly: “'Tis not polite to stare. But 'tis flattering.” “No, I wasn't, I mean, I just... you... I mean...” Shining Armor rambled, and Luna only grinned as she winked at him before nudging Twilight lightly, and when the Lich scowled at her and didn't move, Luna Brynhild instead poked at her with her horn until the violet mare finally grumbled and scooted over to let Luna slip into the seat beside her. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, were both now leaning over the back of their seat, wide grins on their faces, and Apple Bloom was laughing loudly as Applejack rubbed slowly at her lips, then shared a dumb look with her big brother. Luna looked back and forth, then she said positively: “Every pony should kiss a pretty mare every day, and preferably a different one than the last. It helps greatly with one's mood.” “I'm never kissing you again.” Twilight muttered, and then she groaned when Brynhild winked and dropped against her, the Lich sighing and rolling her eyes as Shining Armor stared at them and Rainbow Dash leaned in as her eyes widened, while Pinkie Pie only giggled. “I think Scrivener and I are going to lock you out of the room tonight. You can sleep in the hall. On the floor.” “Wait. Wait, wait, wait you mean... you have that giant stallion and her in like...” Rainbow Dash started, staring at Luna with disbelief. “You really are... Scrivener actually has both of you in... he's...” Shining Armor rambled before he could stop himself, and then the unicorn stallion and the Pegasus shared a look as Luna leaned back and grinned, preening slightly as she wrapped a foreleg around Twilight, who grumbled but didn't shrug it off. “That's not fair!” Both Shining and Rainbow blurted, and then they traded another quick look and deep blush before glaring forwards at Luna again, who shrugged peaceably. “I mean... I'm... very happy with Cadence, don't get me wrong, but... Twili, why are you with him and Brynhild?” Shining Armor asked finally, looking at her almost desperately, and the Lich blushed a bit... not so much at the question, but at how there was almost... brotherly concern in his eyes, even though his actual sister was back in Ponyville. “Scrivener can't be that good in bed.” Rainbow Dash said finally, and Pinkie Pie immediately giggled wildly again before the Pegasus yelped and glared over her shoulder at Applejack. “You tell me one other reason he'd have both of them interested in him. Twilight ain't bad-looking and Luna's pretty hot and all, after all. Not that... I think about mares like that or anything, she's just uh... pretty.” “Very pretty. I am very pretty.” Luna said positively, smiling up at Rainbow Dash in agreement. Then she half-lidded her eyes, adding comfortably: “And well, the only way is to find out for thyself, Rainbow Dash. Thou art... appreciable, enough, I suppose. Although perhaps not as delightful as the version of thyself in my own layer, who happens to be a handsome stallion.” Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, paused, frowned, then instead dropped her head across her forelegs and looked dreamily down at Shining Armor, who slowly stared back up at her as she said wryly: “Imagine all the fun things we could do together if I was a guy.” “I... would rather not.” Shining Armor said moodily, wincing away a little as Twilight sighed tiredly. Luna Brynhild, meanwhile, laughed and shook her head before the Captain of the Guard sighed and dropped his face in his front hooves. “Can't we just focus on the task at hoof?” The sapphire mare only grinned wryly, saying pointedly: “And do we not have at least a day of travel yet? Nay, of course not! The only task at hoof to be focused upon is awkward talk that will make everypony else but me uncomfortable. And apparently Rainbow Dash. Not that thy reaction was not most delightful, 'tis only that I usually get something more... explosive.” But Rainbow only smiled amusedly, looking up and shrugging as she and Pinkie Pie traded another look. “Hey, what can I say? I guess I'm coming to understand pretty much anything is possible in your world... it just... didn't surprise me to hear, from some reason. Didn't surprise me at all.” The Pegasus glanced down thoughtfully, then she shrugged a bit and slipped back into her seat as Pinkie Pie smiled over at her, then returned a warm look to Luna, asking curiously: “So am I a colt too? Or, ooh, ooh, am I maybe a dragon or something? I always wanted to know what it was like to be a dragon!” “No, but thou has an evil twin who is a demon.” Luna remarked, and Pinkie's eyes slowly widened. “Her name is Pinkamena. She is married to my brother, and they have the most splendid daughter, Aphrodisia.” “Wow.” Pinkie said warmly, her eyes glittering as she leaned slowly forwards over the seat. “But so demons are good and evil twins aren't bad?” Luna snorted laughter at this, and Twilight sighed and looked with mild entertainment at the sapphire mare beside her before gazing up at Pinkie Pie, answering: “We all can be who we want to be, Pinkie Pie. That's one of the most important lessons I've learned in my world. Pinkamena is... a little scary, but she's Scrivener's best friend. And she's one of my best friends, too. She might be... mean and loud and rude, but in a heartbeat she'd do anything for one of her friends, and she's always protected... well, the you back home.” Pinkie Pie gazed warmly at Twilight, then she nodded firmly and smiled as she spun around to begin speaking hurriedly to her friends, while Shining Armor looked strangely across at the Lich. Twilight looked awkwardly back, rubbing at her collar slowly as Luna rested her head on the violet mare's shoulder comfortably, and then the white stallion said finally: “Every time I think I manage to pin something about you or your world down... I end up hearing about some other thing that makes me wonder how much you're saying is true and how much is just... screwing with us. But I don't get the feeling you're screwing with us all the same, even if you're...” He looked at Twilight for a moment, then he finally asked, unable to help himself: “Twili... I... in your world, what am I like?” “I don't have a brother back home.” Twilight said softly, and Shining Armor looked startled as the Lich smiled a little, shaking her head. “I was an only child. My parents doted on me because of it, but I spent almost all my time alone. I was always alone... I know you've mentioned a mare named Cadence, but in our layer, Luna and Celestia... I mean, Brynhild and Freya... are the only winged unicorns. Or were, at least, until...” She glanced down at herself, touching her own chest before smiling a little, glancing up again. “When I was accepted to the magic academy, I moved into the dormitories, too. To be entirely honest, I spent a lot of my younger years cut off from the world... apart from the librarians and teachers and Spike, the only person I ended up talking to was... Scrivener Blooms.” “Oh, aye, and they most certainly did not get along in the old days. But then again, my own start with Scrivy was a tad rough as well.” Luna smiled despite herself, sitting up and nodding as she gazed quietly down the corridor. “'Tis funny, Shining Armor, but Scrivener does not seem to exist in any other layer... I feel less that this makes him unique, though, and more that he seems... cast out.” Twilight only sighed, shaking her head and nudging the sapphire mare lightly... but Luna Brynhild was still looking down the aisle, smiling softly, her eyes a little distant as she stretched out and stroked through Scrivener's mind gently. And in the other car, the stallion smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, before looking dumbly up when Princess Luna cleared her throat politely and asked hesitantly: “So was it okay?” “I uh...” Scrivener looked at her blankly, and then he shook his head hurriedly before biting his cheek nervously and saying finally: “It was... it was a start, Princess Luna. But uh... are you... do you... really think modeling it off this style of... prose... is a good idea?” “I am very fond of it!” Princess Luna said defensively, and then she asked curiously: “Why? What kind of prose work do you prefer? Perhaps Flourish, do you have Quill Flourish in your world?' “That bastard's famous here too?” Scrivener blurted before he could stop himself, and Princess Luna stared at him in shock before Scrivener quickly cleared his throat, shaking himself out and then looking lamely across at Princess Luna as he said awkwardly: “By... bastard I mean... literally. He was a bastard foal.” “Oh.” Princess Luna looked at Scrivener Blooms with just as much awkwardness, the two looking at each other for a few moments before the sapphire mare asked slowly: “So you have Flourish in your world as well?” “Ren period poet, yes.” Scrivener said dryly, and then he quickly moved on, saying carefully: “Look, Princess Luna. To be honest, you're going a little heavy on the technical aspects. You're trying to show off how much you know about literary art instead of just writing, and while it's nice sometimes to be able to prove to other ponies that you actually do know what you're talking about, uh... sometimes just saying 'it was loud' is more appropriate than 'the cacophonous din assaulted me mercilessly with the voice of a screaming kestrel.'” Princess Luna studied him for a moment, and then she slumped, and Scrivener winced as the sapphire mare mumbled: “I am a horrible poet.” “No, no, no... no... well, okay, a little.” Scrivener smiled lamely, reaching up and patting her shoulder gently. “Look, if Brynhild can make friends instead of starting a small war, I can teach you a little bit about poetry and writing. I might not be the world's greatest writer or anything but I've been told many times that my writing upsets people. That's gotta mean something.” “Isn't that a bad thing?” Princess Luna asked moodily, then she grimaced as she looked up grouchily. “I believe that my writing has upset ponies. I believe that's why they will no longer hold discussion with me and Celestia encourages me to write quietly for myself, not read proudly to others.” “Now come on, you start sulking and it makes it even harder for me to tell you and Brynhild apart.” Scrivener said mildly, and then he added: “I believe that writing is supposed to evoke emotion, good and bad. I believe that sometimes you have to give a little pain to get the most good in return.” “You are a strange, dark pony, from a strange, dark layer, though.” Princess Luna complained, then she shifted before adding grumpily: “And Preech would have us believe that the goal of any writer should be to bring happiness to the audience, not to upset or deride.” Scrivener rubbed slowly at his forehead with a hoof, and then he said finally: “Okay, stop relying on other writers. No matter how famous, important, well-loved or greatly-hated a writer is, that doesn't automatically make them better or worse than you. What you need to do is find your own style, and what suits you best. Not what other people say is great or cool. Come on, you're the Princess of the Night and like. A thousand years old.” Princess Luna glowered at him, then she grumbled under her breath, and Scrivener was greatly reminded of his own Luna before he smiled and gestured to her, turning to head back to the passenger car. “Come with me.” She looked confused, but nodded after a moment, and the stallion opened the door before stepping through with her and smiling as he gestured a hoof outwards, and said simply: “Writing imitates life. Life isn't solid and happy, or a constant flow of action, or nothing but pain and suffering. Life is dynamic, and sometimes boring, and a paradox, and makes sense sometimes but a lot of the time doesn't. This is life. Look at this, and write a poem about it, and let's see what you do.” Princess Luna frowned at him, opening her mouth before she looked out... and saw the four ponies of their world talking eagerly, as Applejack kept rubbing at her lips and smiling in a strange, funny way. She saw Brynhild, resting with her head on Twilight's shoulder, who was talking to Shining Armor, mostly-hidden from her sight by the chairs. She saw the younger members from the Looking Glass World all engaged in some debate, Antares Mīrus looking horrified and embarrassed as he gestured violently at the mare across from him; his sister, she remembered, who was glaring at him and gesturing violently back even as her partner Apple Bloom grinned. Celestia was sitting alone, reading to herself as a red squirrel contently lay on the table beside her book, nibbling now and then on some lettuce. And Luna thought she saw the head of a Draconequus half-hidden through the window, staring in at the ivory mare... whose slight smile perhaps revealed that she knew all too well she was being watched. Princess Luna looked slowly over at Scrivener Blooms, and then she smiled after a moment as he nodded encouragingly. Maybe she had an idea what to try and write about after all. Top ↑